Animal Instincts
by MrsSnyder
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are hunting when Esme does something new and unexplained.
1. Esme and Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters… only thing I own is this laptop…

Carlisle had always found his wife attractive, always lusted for her, always wanting her, though today she was just ravishing.

He watched her as she was hunting. Moving like a panther after its kill. That animalistic nature she had while hunting is what he wished they had in the bedroom, but he would never tell her that. The lust for her was driving him crazy.

Esme came running to his side.

"Carlisle, did you see something tasty?"

"Not really, Imaging a tasty seal," He said trying to cover up the lust in his eyes.

"Well we could take a quick trip up to Alaska."

"No, that is not necessary. I can find something here."

He sprang into a pounce.

"Carlisle, what do you see?"

Finally he landed right on top of here.

"I see you."

Slowly he started to lick ad nibble at her ear.

"Carlisle, stop, we are in public."

"No we are not; we are all alone in the woods."

"I just am not comfortable, Carlisle."

He lifted up from her, pushing away with a shear urge to take her.

"I am sorry, Hon."

"Beloved, it is fine."

Then he saw it, a deer leaped out of the brush. He needed to release, of some sort. Attacking and drinking from the graceful creature beneath him.

Before he finished rising from his kill, he was tackled and laying on the ground. He felt hand s all over him, teeth at his neck, nipping and sucking.

He was so aroused, but who was it?

He did not allow himself to be like this for any woman, except his wife.

Suddenly a hand was massaging his ass, and then moving between his legs to gently touch his sack. The hand then moved to the base of his erect shaft, putting slight pressure on it.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to know who it was, who was seducing him. Flipping over, he was looking into Esme's golden eyes.

"Esme? Love, what are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want." She said firmly with no question to be left un asked.

"But, I thought—," He was cut off mid sentence by Esme assaulting his lips.

She growled in his ear, she had never come at him this wild before. She didn't know how insane she was making him at this moment.

This one thing that she had never done be a temptress.

Carlisle was rock hard under her.

She moved a hand to the button of his shirt, which kept their skin from touching, ripping it straight off his body.

His hands reached up and did the same to her shirt.

She lifted up bringing them both to their feet. Slamming him against a tree, hearing it whine in protest.

She started to rip off the rest of his clothing, pausing to only marvel at his shiny stone chest.

She kissed down to his erect member, quickly sucking it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the head of the pulsing shaft.

Carlisle moaned she had never done this before.

He started to wonder what else she had up her sleeves, but mid thought she cupped he sack and rolled them softly around, as if a precious toy.

He gasped, "Love, I need you."

Stressing as he yanked her up to his lips.

She gave him a sly look, kissing the nap of his neck.

Forcefully she wrapped her legs around his torso, placing his member at her center.

Carlisle growled, thrusting into her till nothing more could enter.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth.

"Esme, darling, you are driving me absolutely crazy."

She kissed him and tilted, so they would topple to the leafy floor.

Carlisle took charge from here. He pulled out ad plunged back into her, repeating it over and over.

Both were crying out in ecstasy, coming quickly to their climax.

With one more quick and deep thrust, both spiraled into pure bliss.

"Esme, we defiantly need to do this again," he said with one exhausted breath.

AN: Ok this is my first one-shot and my first Twilight story…. Feedback, please. I thought that Carlisle ad Esme would be a good start… working on a Western Twilight story, and a Egyptian twilight story.

MrsSnyder


	2. Just an Author's Note

**OK this is just an Authors Note.**

**I have got a request by To love and be loved Esme to add more to his story so my plan is to write several more One-Shots to be added to this story… all Animal Instincts but with different Characters. Next will be Bella and Edward. Though there will be more Esme and Carlisle, but not for a while. Tell me if you like Jacob and Renesmee. I don't know if I will write those two yet though. Comment please! **

**Oh HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! May be awhile to get the next one up.**


	3. Bella and Edward

**AN: Well this is my first, first person point of view. I want to hear what you think. Ok there is a situation in this that is hilarious, and really happened to me and my fiancée. Can you guess what I am talking about? **

I stared at my beautiful husband.

**He never thought that we should hunt together. He said that he just didn't want me to leave Renesmee alone. There was fear for our daughter all the time, even thought we had no more trouble with the Volturi, there was always going to be rogue vampires that could attack her.** **Even though Jacob was attached to the hip with her, Edward just didn't trust or believe in him, but today I got Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob to watch her, I hope that that was enough people to protect her. ** **So today I followed him to his special hunting spot. Before I knew it there was a mountain lion pouncing on him. I guessed her was distracted, just like me. Thought I remember him saying he liked to have fun while hunting. ** **I stood there watching the fight, when I saw the most adorable mountain lion cubs.** "**Edward, don't kill her! She has babies."** **Edward looked at me like I was crazy. Then he saw the cubs, he let the mother go. He ran in a flash, so the mother would not want to continue the brawl. I soon was at his side looking at his now tattered clothes.** "**Thank you for not killing her."** "**Bella, I would never kill a mother if I know the cubs were that little. And she attacked me first."** "**I want one, they were so cute!" I shrieked.** "**They are wild animals Bella, not house cats."** "**Well then I want a kitten."** **Edward's eyes got huge and he busted out laughing.** "**A Kitten? You really want a kitten? I mean don't you think that you would be tempted to eat it?"** **My eyes bugged out, not even thinking about it.** "**I would never eat a kitten. I would rather eat a deer."** "**Ok, love, go get a deer. I see something fun."** **He bolted off after, as I could see, a male mountain lion. I rolled my eyes, jerk. Why did he have to show off one way or another? ** **Even though I was a vampire, I was still clumsy. I was probably the clumsiest vampire there was.** **I approached him while he was cleaning up after his kill. For once I was quite; he didn't hear me walk up behind him.** **I pounced on his back, knocking him down onto the ground. I was giggling with joy wondering why he didn't hear me.** **He flipped over smiling at me. I had realized why he didn't hear me, he was drawing in the dirt, Bella and Edward forever. ** **I stared at him and burst out laughing. ** "**What?"** "**Edward, you have a special way of showing your love."** **I touched my husband in a special place that only I was allowed to touch. He got hard under my hand in seconds. ** **I kissed his neck forcefully and yanked his head to mine to kiss hard and passionately. ** **He started to put his hand on to the small of my back. I pushed him away and wiggled my finger in front of him face.** **Then I turned and ran. ** "**Catch me if you can," I said loud enough for him to hear.** **I heard him groan and follow me breaking branches. Before I know it he was grasping my waist tumbling us to the grass floor below us.** "**I got you," he growled in my ear.** **I moaned feeling his sex against mine. He started to dry hump me, all the same motions we would do if we were joined. Before I had a chance to start removing my clothes or even his, I heard him moan as if he had cum.** "**Edward?"** "**Shh."** **He flipped me over and ripped my clothing, and his in seconds. He kissed me front my eardrum to my wet sex. ** **I felt a tongue touch the most sensitive part of my wet pussy. I moaned very loudly. I wiggled out of his grasp and jumped to my naked feet. I ran feeling the leaves rub against my naked body. I heard him behind me I wondered what a naked male body would looking running.** **I turned my head to see his male sex bouncing with every step. I giggled at the sight. He grabbed my waist shoving his hard ridged member into my wet pussy.** **I groaned wanting more. I rotated so he would lose balance and fall to the canopy floor.** **I landed on top of him, causing the whole member to be in my pussy. I groaned, we had never tried this before. I was liking this. I moved my hips up to the point where the tip of his member was almost all the way out.** **He growled placing his hands on my waist. I smacked his hands off my waist. I grinded up and down his member wanting to remember what every inch felt like, in this new position.** **Before I knew it he was rubbing my clit. With the whole member in me and him rubbing my clit I was in ecstasy. I came in almost no time. He flipped us so he was on top. ** **I felt him pounding recklessly into me. I felt his body spasm in me. His hot stick seed, spilled into me. ** **I moaned, "Honey that was amazing. We need to do this again."** **He just grunted at me and his eyes were filled with lust still. I smiled at him. ** "**I take it you agree with me?"** **He nodded once; I could tell he was hungry again, since he had just spent a lot of energy. I smiled; I think more hunting trips for us were to come. ** AN: Ok tell me what you think. Start guessing what I am talking about. I will give you the answer in the next chapter. By the way every other chapter will be Esme and Carlisle, which nice, I love that couple. 


End file.
